The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus and cooling method for cast thin pieces in a strip casting method as a method for producing a raw material alloy for a neodymium-iron-boron based sintered magnet. More particularly, the invention relates to the cooling apparatus and the cooling method in which a value of cooling velocity in a high temperature region can be changed.